Kobayashi-san chi no maid dragon: ¡El fin de un gran problema!
by omara01
Summary: Se ha revelado en la facción de la armonía que Tohru continúa viva encontrándose en el mundo humano. Los dragones del orden comenzarán a buscarla con el propósito de juzgar sus actos. Un dios también lo hará, pero con un fin distinto: aniquilarla. Un súbito acontecimiento devolverá a la dragona a su dimensión, donde acabará por descubrir a quien la delató y sus pretensiones.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

En una hermosa noche estrellada una preciosa hembra dragón nació. Sus padres de inmediato un nombre que estimaron perfecto para ella se les ocurrió. Pronto todos la conocerían como Tohru, la hija del emperador de la muerte. El hogar natal suyo se sitúa dentro de los territorios principales de la facción del Caos. Siendo que provenía de ahí, su destino ya se hallaba marcado. Tendría que unirse tarde o temprano a los demás pertenecientes a su bando, los encauzados a combatir contra los guerreros de la Armonía, para apoyarlos. Pero primero se prepararía un largo tiempo para hacer llegar ese momento. Durante muchos cientos de años se dedicó a fortalecer su dominio y aplicación de la magia, aprender del mundo que la rodeaba y desarrollar sus capacidades físicas y mentales. Su poder al concluir el periodo de acondicionamiento rebasó al de su padre, quien se enorgulleció de ello y a la vez se intimidó.

El emperador confiaba plenamente en que Tohru jamás le fallaría y que se convertiría en la mejor en lo que sea a lo que se dedicara. El día que más esperaba era aquel en que le cedería a su pequeña amada el trabajo de gobernante. Nunca dejó de creerla como la indiscutible merecedora de ese puesto. Sin embargo, desde que Tohru empezó a querer acercarse a los seres humanos por curiosidad, la duda sobre si de verdad sería capaz de realizar el sueño que sostenía, el de verla sentada en su silla, se le presentó.  
Consideraba a cualquiera que pretendiera ocupar la labor suya como indigno e insolente si se mostraba siquiera una pizca de interés en buscar mezclarse con aquellos seres al igual que con los de la Armonía. No significaban nada de importancia los motivos fuera de la erradicación por los que se intentara acercárseles. Le molestaba pensar en eso, pues a medida que Tohru crecía observaba con desagrado que parecía equivocarse al pensar tan anticipadamente que ella sería la sucesora de su cargo luego de descubrir que no dejaría de insistir en tratar de averiguar más sobre esos enemigos infiltrándose en sus dominios.

El humano podría observarse frágil e indefenso, pero verdaderamente no es así. Usualmente, representa peligros para quienes ignoran el hecho de poder ser derrotados gracias a su arrogante postura. Entonces de no ser su única descendiente que lo sustituyera, ¿quién sí? El emperador no se quedaría cruzado de brazos, a toda costa haría realidad lo que imaginó.

Comenzó a proporcionarle a Tohru los saberes suficientes para extinguirle el anhelo de estudiarlos tal cual aspiraba. Hizo que la acompañara a destruir las fortalezas donde contenían restos de su especie usados como trofeos, armas y armaduras, inclusive como decoración. Le mostró a no tener piedad a pesar de los ruegos que le dirigieran. La instruyó para matarlos cruelmente.

Después de habérsele acabado las enseñanzas adquirió despreocupación sobre el asunto tras notar que en el interior de su hija había hecho florecer el enorme desprecio por la humanidad y las ansias por desaparecerla. Además la alentó a acrecentar su pasión por la devastación.  
Le permitió continuar marchar sola con la petición en que desolará los dominios de sus adversarios.

Rápidamente, Tohru se convirtió en el terror de una inmensa cantidad de criaturas. En cuanto los dioses venerados por los hombres se enteraron de la abundante destrucción que provocaba la odiaron tanto hasta el punto de disponerse a pulverizarla.  
Armoniosos, magos, cazadores de dragones, son ejemplos de los que iban en busca suya esperando regresar a casa con su cabeza, mas no lo lograban, perecían seguidamente de encontrarla.  
Tohru era imparable, capaz de enfrentar ejércitos enteros sin salir lastimada. Si alguien le hubiera ocasionado un diminuto rasguño habría devuelto el daño miles de veces peor.

Una vez sintió fastidio por la noticia en que la autoridad de un poblado cercano al lugar en que se había establecido temporalmente ofrecía una grandiosa recompensa por capturarla y traérsela. Decidió que entraría en aquel sitio para ubicar al premiador y de ese modo sorprenderlo antes de sumarlo a la lista de difuntos por sus propias manos.

Se las arregló con un hechizo para pasar desapercibida como humana, recorriendo libremente la pequeña población usando una túnica marrón con capucha. Ingresando, se distrajo contemplando el instante en que un padre y sus niños se divertían jugando. Al voltear a otro lado sus ojos permanecieron segundos en varones de mediana edad relajándose bajo la sombra producida por un árbol. Eso y entre otras cosas le dieron a entender que era una localidad tranquila.  
Esperaba verlos más tarde organizarse para ir a toparse con ella, empero, al salir a la luz de la luna de las ruinas que habitaba ni siquiera advirtió que mostraran interés en aproximársele.

Horas antes de retirarse, una niña sin temor e intención de importunarla le puso en el suelo una canasta repleta de manzanas. Se despidió sonriente, alejándose a través de sus pequeños pasos, y al divisarse diminuta por la distancia, Tohru en silencio agradeció y aceptó su ofrecimiento.

Entretanto volaba se hizo preguntas relacionadas a su padre y los humanos. "¿Por qué papá no habló de esa parte de ellos, la pacífica?, ¿por qué los denominó salvajes sin remedio?, ¿qué tan bueno puede ser un humano?, ¿por qué algunos no son para nada bárbaros?, ¿por qué todo ese pueblo no se me abalanzó?, ¿qué los anima a ser violentos, a abandonar sus vidas sosegadas y qué los hace estar perfectamente en paz?, ¿quiere decir que hay mortales que no persiguen el objetivo de pelear con nosotros los dragones?". No cesaba la producción de más dudas. Había interrogantes que para ser contestadas la desobediencia al emperador tendría que suceder.

Durante un largo tiempo recorrió el mundo en busca de algo singular para cualquiera de sus ejemplares: sacar conclusiones de todo lo que se pudiese respecto a ese tema a partir de la experiencia personal. Renunció a su naturaleza destructiva temporalmente, algo que sin duda deshonraría eternamente a su padre si lo supiese.

En su camino compartió amaneceres con una ex diosa, convivió con un terrorífico dragón oscuro que resguardaba una cueva llena de tesoros, visitó a una vieja conocida para darse cuenta de cuánto creció y fue acompañada un gran tramo de su andar por una dragona de la Armonía catalogada por ciertas ciudades humanas como un ente supremo.

A los 17,000 años concluyó su caminata quedándose en unos restos ubicados en una zona con múltiples colinas. Sin esperarlo una bandida de corta edad se le unió, y a pesar de advertirle que la mataría si no se iba no consiguió apartarla. Todavía cuando elevó su pata delantera y la bajó velozmente simulando que la aplastaría solamente demostró que su intimidación falló. Rápidamente la consintió comunicándole que podría quedarse, pero que no esperara que le prestara atención. No obstante, se contradijo desde la primera palabra que soltó la joven bandida para intentar iniciar una conversación. Lo que sí hizo fue dejar que hablara sola aguardando a que se callara, acción que no funcionó. Aun oyéndola con molestia no se largó.

La chica por la tarde le expresó algo que la hizo pensar: "¿Qué se siente ser libre?". A continuación, Tohru le formuló una pregunta similar para evadir la que se le destinó ya que prefería reflexionarla. La contestación de la chica a su cuestión, "¿qué harías si tuvieras libertad?", le sorprendió. De ser lo que era no dudaría en volverse una sirvienta si existiera la oportunidad, si gozara de elegir libremente su destino. Nada le afectaría que fuese criticada su elección. Eso era por lo que suspiraba.

Ese mismo día Tohru dio solución a las preguntas que se planteó en el pasado en base a lo platicado ahí y los saberes que juntó mientras viajaba. Su conclusión fue que las posibles causas por las que los humanos se enfrentaban con los dragones, y viceversa, se debía a la influencia que los dioses y los líderes sostenían en su actuación y razonamiento correspondiente entre ellos. ¿Acaso les disgustó la idea de establecer una unión?, ¿les desagradó intentar reconciliarse? Designó esclavizantes a las divinidades y a los jefes. A quienes hacían lo contrario a los demás los nombró raros e imperfectos ante las deidades y sus seguidores. No necesariamente deberían de ser excluidos los "diferentes" de la sociedad; si no perjudicaban a la doctrina los problemas no existirían. De todas formas, se les trataría de convencer de agregárseles. Si se negaban quizá sería respetada su voluntad, o no, siendo forzados a adentrarse en el círculo.

La hija del emperador imaginaba que el mundo alcanzaría una quietud idéntica a la que observó en el pueblo si los dioses no interfirieran. La mejor opción según ella era aniquilarlos. Así habría verdadera concordia a pesar de no contar a los dragones como promotores del desorden, en especial a los de su facción, algo que resultaba contradictorio y tonto. Exterminar primeramente a Dios el superior de todos equivaldría a ganar automáticamente la lucha que generaría en contra de los semejantes a su naturaleza dado que descartándolo le facilitaría la tarea de someter a la milicia celestial a su rendición para obligarlos a aliársele en la batalla.

Aunque el plan no estuviera bien hecho se conformó por lo magnífico que se oyó y se vio mentalmente. Ejecutarlo prontamente y así materializar sus ilusiones se volvió una meta a corto plazo. Ambicionó conocer los resultados del aniquilamiento de las deidades en su facción y el nuevo futuro personal que adquiriría tras dar por finalizado el extenso combate entre humanos y dragones y el que hay con los de la facción de la armonía luego de conquistar y tener bajo su disposición tropas divinas para forzarlos a sucumbir ante la superioridad del Caos.

Animada se introdujo en el reino de los cielos... para perder inevitablemente. Dios y sus ángeles permanecieron listos para afrontarla desde que se principió el presentimiento en que ella se presentaría violentamente.

En el instante que Tohru pudo intercambiar miradas con su objetivo a destrozar comenzó instantáneamente el conflicto. Masacró miles de servidores del Altísimo en los primeros minutos entretanto Él apenas se levantaba de su asiento. Erguido estiró su brazo derecho apuntándole con la palma abierta. De ella salió expulsada una abrumadora y mayúscula ráfaga de aire que por poco le arrebataba la estabilidad de vuelo.  
Los intentos de recuperar la defensa mágica que le cubría a manera de silueta, en tanto esquivaba y contraatacaba, demandaba gastos energéticos inmensos.  
Se le ocurrió transformarse en humana para reducir su tamaño y mermar el deterioro de lo que la preservaba intacta. Sirvió un lapso medio largo de tiempo antes de jadear. La debilidad iba aumentando debido al empeño repartido en su ofensa, protección y recuperación. Ya exhausta en un santiamén e involuntariamente retomó su forma original.

Desesperada voló directa y vertiginosamente hacia Dios preparando a la vez un rayo que, creyó, traspasaría su cuerpo. La certeza que tuvo en que eso sucedería se derrumbó cuando miró con pánico el rápido desvanecimiento de su ataque. El Todopoderoso se había protegido. Decepcionada admitió la derrota. Sabía que fenecería en cualquier momento, sin embargo, reconoció que todavía quería vivir. Creó un portal dimensional para fugarse a través de él. A punto de lograrlo Yahvé atravesó su costado derecho con una espada muy grande hecha a partir de su vigor, pero prosiguió viva.

Hallándose en la otra Tierra descendió bruscamente en lo alto de una montaña que radicaba en Japón. Afligida y adolorida hasta las lágrimas llegó. Había fracasado su propósito iluso, pero franco de dar espacio a un mejor planeta rebosante de paz. Permaneció quieta esperando su muerte, sin embargo, detectó que alguien se le aproximaba a risotadas. Dejó a un lado su abatimiento para comportarse seriamente.  
Era una mujer ebria de cabello rosado que había finalizado su día laboral. Llevaba consigo una botella de alcohol muy repleta. Tras presenciar a la dragona verde de frente se atrevió a arrojársele a su hocico y abrazárselo ocasionando que fuera bajada de una sacudida y cayera sentada.

Tohru le advirtió que finaría gracias a el arma ensartada cerca de una de sus alas, y en consecuencia la humana se ofreció a removérsela. Aceptó asombrada, mas al recordar que quien osara siquiera tocarla se desintegraría fugazmente trató de impedírselo, pero la joven adulta se negaba a dejar de trepar por su piel escamosa para alcanzar el mango de esa cosa afilada por ambos lados. Agarró la empuñadura y con mucha fuerza desencajó esa espada que al sacarla totalmente desapareció sin dejar rastro sobre la tierra.

Pensó en darle las gracias y enseguida irse, empero, se quedó ya que su salvadora le ordenó beber. Recobradas las energías cambió a la forma humana y tomó hasta emborracharse al igual que la bienhechora.  
Cuando no restaba ni una gota de la bebida, las dos se enteraron en que compartían algo en especial, no tenían a nadie más haciéndoles compañía. Es así como la dueña de los tragos invitó a la escamada a residir en su apartamento con la condición en que fuera sirvienta suya.

Tohru decidió decir sí a lo que consideró una propuesta estupenda (no tanto por el oficio demandado), determinándose a hacer algo por la eternidad: amar incondicionalmente a Kobayashi, su ama, su jinete, su mejor amiga.

A partir del día en que comenzó a vivir en la casa de la mujerzuela con lentes no pararía de estar alegre, disfrutar de momentos divertidos y andar contenta por el destino que obtuvo sin querer. Además no sería la única de su dimensión que terminaría morando allá en ese mismo país. Kanna, Fafnir, Lucoa, Elma e Iruru son igualmente dragones civilizados.


	2. ¡Llegadas inesperadas!

Actualmente han transcurrido dos años desde el encuentro entre Kobayashi y Tohru. Es la mañana de un lunes perteneciente al segundo mes. Los despertadores tras sonar simultáneamente no levantaron a la dueña del hogar ni a la pequeña con deberes escolares. Ya se encontraba despierta quien ordena las camas, lava la ropa, prepara la comida y se encarga de la limpieza. Esperaba que las demás abrieran los ojos muy pronto, pero más minutos pasaron y siguieron prolongándose los ronquidos. Aplicaría entonces una técnica infalible para darles fin.

Mientras Tohru va inflando los pulmones, con su magia se duplica y desde la sala caminan ella y su copia a los dormitorios. Adentradas en ambos se posicionan al lado de cada durmiente. El momento de verlas saltar de las sábanas llega.

 **Tohru** : ¡Kooobayashi-san, Kannaaa, arriiiba!

Aquel grito tan fuerte que reprodujo junto a su clon ocasionó que aprisa y asustadas brincaran y salieran de inmediato de los cuartos las dormilonas.

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Demonios, demonios! ¡Tengo que entregar antes de las once la corrección de ese programa!

 **Kanna** : Examen a primera hora -dice con un tono neutral, apacible, lo que hace parecer como si fuera poca su preocupación acerca de si llega tarde o no al aula, sin embargo, realmente está inquieta-.

Las dos mujeres en pijamas corrieron al baño alcanzándolo al mismo tiempo. Con velocidad idéntica colocaron una de sus manos en la perilla de la puerta. Directamente se miraron con el ceño un tanto fruncido aguardando a que alguna decidiera apartarse.

 **Kanna** : Llegué primero. Kobayashi, muévete.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿¡Te atreves a decirme algo así!? ¡Eres tú la que debe moverse! ¡Me baño y tú desayunas!

 **Kanna** : No tengo hambre -dice girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha varias veces-.

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Kanna, no me hagas enojar!

 **Kanna** : ¡Ya estás enojada! -sin importar que haya alzado su voz, ésta no pierde mucho la sonoridad neutral-.

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Claro que no!

 **Kanna** : ¿¡Entonces por qué me gritas!?

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Ya te lo dije, quiero bañarme ya!

 **Kanna** : ¡También yo! ¡Debo llegar a la escuela rápido!

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Yo al trabajo!

 **Kanna** : ¡Tengo que presentar!

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Tengo arreglos que hacer!

 **Tohru** : ¿Por qué no se bañan juntas? -opina desde la cocina-.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿Eh? Ahh... Tú ganas. Kanna-chan, vamos a...

 **Kanna** : ¡Quiero hacerlo sola!

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Bien, bien! Entra, cielos...

Metida la menor en la ducha, Kobayashi anduvo sacando de su habitación un abrigo café claro, una camisa blanca abotonada de manga larga, una corbata amarilla con delgadas franjas negras diagonales y un pantalón azul.

 **Kobayashi** : -Acomodando las cosas encima del colchón, comunica a su sirvienta-. Creo que necesitaré que me lleves a la oficina. ¿Te molestaría?

 **Tohru** : ¡Para nada, Kobayashi-san! -felizmente contesta, a la vez, coloca un plato en la mesa con la comida favorita de cabellos rosados-. Tu desayuno está listo.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿De verdad? -avanza hacia el comedor-. No recuerdo haberte dicho que me hicieras algo.

 **Tohru** : No es necesario, sé exactamente lo que deseas y en qué momento lo querrás.

 **Kobayashi** _: Bien, eso es terrorífico_ -piensa-.

Lo preparado por la señorita de cabellos rubios fueron dos huevos con tiras de tocino. Kobayashi con gozo probaba sus alimentos y bebía el jugo de naranja, contenido en un vaso plástico amarillo, hasta reducirlo a la mitad.

 **Kobayashi** : -Habla sonriendo-. ¡Delicioso! Cada vez tienen mejor sabor.

 **Tohru** : ¿Eso crees?

 **Kobayashi** : Sí. No te falta mucho para igualar a los de mi madre... ¿Qué te solía cocinar la tuya?

 **Tohru** : Oh, rocas volcánicas ardientes por añadir su fuego -lleva el dedo índice a los labios y mira arriba-. Recordaría que eran sabrosas.

Kanna sale del baño con una toalla extendida alrededor de su figura. La mano izquierda la mantiene detrás de la espalda.

 **Kanna** : Siento haber tardado. Ten, Kobayshi -en seguida le demostró lo que escondía esperando asombro por su peculiaridad-.

Se trataba de una burbuja en la cual se hallan encerrados múltiples relámpagos constantes que tienen comienzo desde el centro. Al Kobayashi recibirla notó que pesaba tal y como si se tratara de una pelota de tenis. Según la Kamui, la burbuja no revienta ya que la cubrió con magia. La electricidad que le depositó es producto de su maná. Tras haberle añadido la capa de protección invisible la pompa de jabón ganó peso y gran resistencia, además, no permite que escape la energía ni que se caliente la superficie.

 **Kanna** : Me tomó bastantes intentos, pero al fin lo logré -dice con las mejillas ruborizadas-. Feliz cumpleaños.

De repente, Tohru hizo sonar un silbato de fiestas, cosa que sirvió de llamado a los invitados escondidos. Fafnir apareció deslizándose y accionando un cañón de confeti, Lucoa cargando un pastel "red velvet".

 **Fafnir y Lucoa** : ¡Felicidades! -dicen al unísono, el primero con su típica seriedad sosteniendo un semblante aparentador de indiferencia, la segunda con jovialidad y un rostro reflejante de satisfacción-.

 **Lucoa** : -Acomoda la tarta delante de Kobayashi-. Esto es por parte de Takiya y Elma.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿No vendrán?

 **Fafnir** : Elma quiso que tuvieras libre el día de hoy. Ahora mismo se está encargando de tu ocupación. Dijo que sería una manera perfecta para compensar la ayuda que le has dado. Takiya decidió acompañarla, dividiéndose el trabajo. Por lo que él me ha dicho acerca de la carga de tu puesto no creo que lleguen a verte sino hasta mañana.

 **Kobayashi** : -Surge en su frente una gota de sudor apenas perceptible-. Será un día pesado para esos dos.

 **Lucoa** : Kobayashi-san, más tarde regresaré a darte mi regalo.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber qué es?

 **Lucoa** : ¡Un viaje en mi lomo por el mundo!

 **Kobayashi** : Asombroso, ¿pero cuándo volveríamos? No me agradaría faltar a mi empleo.

 **Lucoa** : _Había olvidado esa parte..._ En ese caso, dime por favor los destinos a los que te agradaría llegar... ¡Ah!, puedes hacerlo cuando esté aquí de nuevo.

 **Kobayashi** : Por supuesto. Muchas gracias, Lucoa-san.

 **Lucoa** : -Entretanto habla guiña-. No hay de qué.

Del dormitorio compartido por las dragonas Kanna apareció ante todos con un sombrero amarillo puesto, colocándose en la espalda una mochila rosada. Habiéndose despedido, yendo a la mitad del pasillo conectado a la única salida escuchó a Kobayashi aproximársele.

 **Kobayashi** : Espera, te acompañaré -dice en el momento justo que la niña gira para verla, vistiendo el abrigo que extrajo del armario y un pantalón beige-.

Tohru las siguió hasta la entrada, le deseó buen día a la chica blanca como la nieve y a ambas advirtió irse con cuidado. En el transcurso de doce minutos Fafnir y Lucoa se fueron.

La hija del emperador la televisión se puso a ver tras prepararse un té. Pasada media hora, ya aburrida, una mujer de baja estatura, cabellera carmesí y tremendo busto que increíblemente no le genera dolor en los hombros tocó el timbre. Era quien pretendió contraer matrimonio con Kobayashi, Iruru, la que no apareció en la primera temporada del anime. Esas ojeras que traía algún significado escondían, al menos eso intuía colita verde.  
Se le ofreció bebida y comida, lo cual aceptó gustosa. El blusón que usó cuando se alojó ahí en el departamento se le tendió en uno de los brazos del sofá. Acabando de ingerir su café y panes tostados fue al baño para sustituirse la túnica por la prenda obsequiada. Retornando al sitio en que se encuentra la t.v. surgió una plática.

 **Tohru** : ¿Todo bien allá?

 **Iruru** : Hmm, sí. Tu padre me asignó el puesto de vigilante del este de la ciudad apenas volví a nuestro mundo. Siéndote franca, cumplir con esa función es exorbitantemente agotador.

 **Tohru** : Se nota.

 **Iruru** : Tohru, no sé cómo te lo tomes, pero ha habido problemas por tu permanencia en el mundo de los humanos.

 **Tohru** : ¿En serio?

 **Iruru** : ¿Respuesta larga o corta?

 **Tohru** : -Coloca su puño debajo de la barbilla y los ojos eleva al mismo tiempo que suspira-. Cualquiera.

 **Iruru** : ¿Te acuerdas de Cremene? Avisó a los de la Armonía sobre tu asunto y ¡bum!, otros como los elfos, los gigantes... ¡todos lo saben ya! Adivina quién fue el primero del Olimpo que se enteró.

 **Tohru** : -Agacha la frente apretando el puente de la nariz con las yemas-. ¿Zeus? -dice con suma pesadez-.

 **Iruru** : ¡Zeus! Afirmaron que su enojo originó un trueno cuyo estallido ensordeció a miles de personas.

 **Tohru** : Esto es grave... Hay una cosa que no comprendo, había eliminado de la memoria de Cremene el encuentro nuestro y sus planes de acabar contigo. ¿Cómo pudo entonces contar que estoy aquí?

 **Iruru** : Tal vez revirtió tu magia.

 **Tohru** : Iruru, borré sus recuerdos mientras estaba inconsciente. A pesar de que despertase en un pantano no sabría cómo acabó ahí por la simple razón de habérselos erradicado. ¿Entiendes? No tiene sentido.

 **Iruru** : Es extraño. Por otro lado, no hace tanto que se propagó la información que dio. Pienso averiguar más del tema -dice levantándose-.

 **Tohru** : ¿Ya te vas?

 **Iruru** : Es mi día libre. Puedo ir y venir para enterarte de lo que ocurra hoy.

 **Tohru** : Te lo agradezco. Asegúrate de que nadie te atrape creando portales.

 **Iruru** : ¡Vamos! Despreocúpate.

 **Tohru** : Azad lo hizo gracias a que espiabas.

 **Iruru** : ¡Cállate y olvídalo!

 **Tohru** : Pero fuiste de mucha ayuda para evitar los conflictos que iban a acontecer aquella vez.

 **Iruru** : ¿Oh, lo reconoces? A propósito, ¿te percataste de... esto? -acaricia sus brazos, frota sus manos, ni el narrador conoce lo que intenta que sea percibido-.

 **Tohru** : ¿Te gusta sobarte, tienes frío?

 **Iruru** : Las manos no son esféricas... -Pierde la paciencia velozmente al mirar que la sirvienta todavía no entiende, por lo que se molesta totalmente-. ¡Ya pude transformar mis manos y brazos correctamente en los de un humano! Lo logré al finalmente recuperarme de tu ataque.

 **Tohru** : ¿Recién lo haces?

 **Iruru** : Eres muy cruel a veces. Bueno, me voy.

Tohru se angustió después de que Iruru abandonara la casa.

 **Tohru** : -Recargada en la barra de la cocina habla consigo a voz audible-. Mencionó que eso tiene tiempo de haber pasado. Nadie conoce en dónde estoy, a excepción de Fafnir, Lucoa, Elma, Kanna, su padre y el mío. Me calmaría si no tuviera el presentimiento en que esta situación va empeorando. Si me localizaran quienes han querido matarme, ¿qué haré al respecto? No se detendrían a exponer sus objetivos. Kobayashi-san, Kanna... -un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal- ¡corren riesgo! No-no podría perdonarme si las lastimaran por mi culpa. Las maltratarían intencionalmente si supieran mi relación con ellas. Si peleara habría daños inmensos. Los humanos de esta dimensión no pueden enterarse de la existencia de los dragones, se alteraría drásticamente el orden. ¿Lo más conveniente sería desaparecer? Pero... eso implicaría no volver...

Tendida en el piso, lenta y profundamente se sumerge en sus memorias antecedentes a su herida en el costado.

 **Tohru** : ¿Es tarde para arrepentirse?

Lamenta la reputación que obtuvo mediante sus acciones destructivas, mortíferas, maléficas, ordinarias de su facción. Desde la perspectiva que formó en el transcurso de dos estaciones primaverales piensa que las personas y su espacio merecen respeto. Sólo los viles deben ser castigados, variando el peso de la justicia según la gravedad con la que hayan obrado. El futuro de los excedentes de perversidad debe ser la aniquilación cuanto antes.  
Liquidar, ofender o dañar por capricho y antipatía, maldecir y despreciar al que se desconoce, al que favorece, al que impulsa la tranquilidad y el bienestar actuando con bien es incorrecto.

Le causaría a Elma alborozo si le hablara de lo que cree, pero al mismo tiempo esa creencia es fastidiosa. Se le figura a un auto-regaño, un ataque a como era antes. Piensa en que si su nuevo y viejo Yo se reencontraran se desataría un terrible enfrentamiento. La ferocidad de la "Tohru del ayer" es excesivamente superior a la de la "Tohru del hoy", quien es más blanda y cuidadosa en no perjudicar inocentes, aspirando frenar los conflictos sin que haya una destrucción copiosa. ¿Sería sencillo que la derrotaran ahora? Probablemente...  
Kobayashi entra de improviso. Reincorporada y con falso aspecto risueño le da la bienvenida.

De tarde Kanna regresó. La mujerzuela con lentes se hallaba recostada en el salón leyendo publicaciones en su móvil. La niña se le arrimó demostrándole la calificación de la prueba.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿95? ¡Wow! Muy buen trabajo, Kanna-chan -brinda a la menor caricias prolongadas a su cabello-.

 **Kanna** : Aprendí un truco de magia por internet.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿Cuál es?

Cuernitos blancos sacó de su cuarto una sábana. Se estacionó entre el baño y la cocina. Sujetaba con la punta de los dedos el objeto arrugado que rozaba el suelo mientras los extremos superiores estaban a nivel de su cadera. Kobayashi y Tohru le prestan total atención.

 **Kanna** : Uno -levanta la sábana hasta su cabeza y la baja a su posición inicial-. Dos -repite los movimientos anteriores-. ¡Za Warudo! -seguido de lo dicho, eleva bruscamente la tela tapando su cara por última vez-.

Al descender la sábana ambas espectadoras captaron su desaparición. Cabellos rosados conocía esa trampa. Viendo que Kanna había dejado la puerta del sanitario abierta fue ahí con la certeza en que la encontraría escondida, pero antes de asomar las narices...

 **Kanna** : -Alcanzando a situarse detrás de Kobayashi a la altura de su nuca gracias a que Tohru la cargaba, le susurra-. Wryyy...

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Woaaah! -salta del susto-. ¿¡Cómo...!? ¿Tan rápido vas en la parte tres?

 **Tohru** : Bloqueo de la percepción, Kobayashi-san -dice con los parpados semicerrados, formando una sonrisa malvada-.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿¡Tú le ayudaste!? Grrr... ¡Tohru, Kanna, vengan acá!

 **Tohru** : ¡Atrápanos!

La diversión de ser perseguidas incansablemente es detenida por la súbita manifestación de tres hombres caucásicos a través del balcón, vestidos con pantalones y camisas negras y abrigos azulados de cinco botones. Saludan y se presentan educadamente. Son de izquierda a derecha Kiyoshi, Isamu y Yasuhiro. El primero se distingue por traer puesta una bufanda roja, el segundo y más alto dos guantes que exponen los dedos y cubren la mitad del antebrazo, el tercero un pañuelo verdusco entre el hombro y el codo y un cinturón de hebilla de plata.

 **Isamu** : -Del bolsillo extrae un papel enrollado, aclara la garganta y lee en voz alta-. Nosotros, Isamu, Kiyoshi y Yasuhiro, hemos sido mandados como representantes de y por la máxima autoridad de la Sagrada Ciudad Celeste para comunicar a Tohru, hija del emperador de la muerte, que los dragones del orden la citan a juicio por haber violado la ley de no adentrarse en la dimensión en que son inexistentes los seres alados y muchas otras criaturas de donde procede. Debido a que la mencionada ha protagonizado numerosos desastres descomunales en los cuales millares de habitantes del mundo han muerto, tenemos el mandato de arrestarla en este preciso momento e igualmente, si trata de escapar o atacar, la autorización para el uso de fuerza letal. ¿Hm? -ve con curiosidad a Kobayashi-. _¿Un humano junto a alguien más que peligrosa? ¿Conviven?_

Kobayashi aprecia el ser curioseada. Observando que Tohru permanecía con una mirada triste sin decir nada pensó en ganarle tiempo para que reaccionara.

 **Kobayashi** : Principalmente vienen porque se supone que ella ni nadie de su mundo debería interferir en este, ¿cierto?

 **Isamu** : Es correcto. Por lo que veo te has relacionado con esa dragona cruenta... y la proteges. Humano, debes abandonarla y entregárnosla sin resistirte.

 **Kobayashi** : Oye, ¿estás creyendo que intentaría defenderla arremetiendo en contra suya?

 **Isamu** : ¿Es lo que tienes en mente?

 **Kobayashi** : Mentiría si dijera que sí.

 **Kiyoshi** : -Dirigiéndose a Isamu-. Jefe, percibo una horripilante concentración de maná en él.

 **Yasuhiro** : ¿Nos engaña asegurándonos no ser su guardaespaldas?

 **Isamu** : No lo sé.

 **Yasuhiro** : Su reposado aspecto no corresponde al de un protector.

 **Kiyoshi** : Estoy de acuerdo, pero quizás en estas tierras los escoltas no se basan en músculos grandes para acobardar, sino en su poder oculto.

 **Isamu** : ¿Se tratará de un mago?

 **Kiyoshi** : Imposible. Su maná es superior.

 **Yasuhiro** : ¿Al de qui...? ¡Ohh, puedo sentirlo! -seguido de él, Isamu nota el poder anonadante-.

Kobayashi no se había enterado, Kanna se escondía detrás de sus piernas. Se percató de ello hasta que miró hacia abajo. Le abrazaba cerca de uno de sus muslos.

 **Isamu** : ¿¡A quién escondes!?

 **Kobayashi** : Un segundo.

Girando el cuerpo, dándole la espalda a los dragones armoniosos, agarra a Kanna de las axilas; media vuelta da y se las enseña. Insospechadamente, los tres visitantes tiemblan.

 **Kanna** : ... Hola.

 **Yasuhiro** : ¿Hija d-d-de K-kimun Ka-kamui?

 **Isamu** : ¿¡Kimun Kamui dices!?

 **Kiyoshi** : ¡Hay que retirarnos!, ¡éste humano es un seductor excelente, ya atrajo hacia sí dos de los dragones más fuertes de la actualidad!

Habían oído que Kanna cuenta con un poder colosal gracias a haber absorbido entera y accidentalmente una esfera energética fabricada a partir de sus antepasados y enemigos forzados a agrandar la cantidad. No conocen que a la pequeña le hace falta aprendizaje para liberar y añadir esa energía a la que tiene acceso naturalmente. Persiste su pensamiento en que Kobayashi es la propietaria del maná notado. Afirman que Kanna no se empeña en exhibir el suyo.

En tanto los caballeros huían por donde llegaron, la conquistadora de voluntades (a la que estimaron señor) se asomó con premura por el balcón tras mirar que a partir de su correr en fila Yasuhiro derrumbó a sus compañeros cuando estos se detuvieron súbitamente en cuanto él continuaba en máxima potencia. Antes de crear el portal que los devolvería a casa fue posible escuchar sus gritos. Tohru en ese momento elevó el rostro sorprendida por distinguir algo raudo acercándose. Entre menos lejos estaba iba descifrando qué era y de dónde venía. Sobresaltada se dio cuenta en que la amenaza derivaba de los cielos.

Tan pronto una densa capa de nubes negruzcas iba forrando el firmamento, al escucharse truenos lejanos y originarse una lluvia de forma moderada a fuerte, en breve se emplazó a un lado de quien se enamoró.

 **Tohru** : -Habla rápido y exaltada-. ¡Kobayashi-san, vayámonos!

 **Kobayashi** : ¿Toh...?

De los nubarrones surge un ente titánico musculoso, de barba y cabellos albos, con toga y un rayo morado que sirve de lanza. Es Zeus, rey de los olímpicos.


	3. ¡La Mano Derecha!

Kobayashi se había pasmado al avistar a Zeus. Su sirvienta le jalaba de las manos y vociferaba, pero estaba inmóvil. La oía como si estuviese tan distanciada de ella dentro de un túnel.

 **Tohru** : _¡Perdóname!_ -dice en su cabeza mientras se retira uno de los guantes-.

La hija del emperador propina una bofetada a cabellos rosados. Si bien no le hizo ver destellos, realmente le ayudó a salir de su estado de inactividad.

 **Kobayashi** : ¡Aauch! -exclama con cierta molestia acariciándose la mejilla enrojecida, volviendo los ojos al dios forastero-.

 **Zeus** : -Con voz estremecedora-. ¡Engendro del demonio, sal! ¡Haré que mueras definitivamente!

Tohru dio instrucciones urgentes a Kanna y Kobayashi de retirarse prontamente a la azotea común; la programadora cargaba de brazos a la menor. Ahí, cabellos rubios apoyó las rodillas y las manos en el suelo manteniendo la espalda firme para que se le subieran juntas. Transformándose en dragón despegó. Las cabalgadoras se aseguraron de que sus nalgas no se desprendieran del cuerpo de la voladora agarrándose de las escamas sobresalientes aledañas al cuello.

El dios no tardó en descubrirlas y perseguirlas tirándoles rayos. Esquivados fácilmente los iniciales, los que seguían causaban que casi fuesen atrapadas. Unos cuantos estallaban sin necesidad de existir contacto, algunos otros posteriormente expelían ondas eléctricas. Esos trucos insólitos de Zeus le obstaculizaban ver claramente a Tohru, decreciendo su celeridad y equilibrio. Precisamente en el minuto en que cubrió a las demás y a sí misma con la silueta mágica protectora, el dirigente del Olimpo inesperadamente estaba cayéndole encima con un cetro imbuido de su elemento preferido, ansiando penetrarle el cráneo y revolverle el cerebro. Debido a la protección resultó ese intento en un golpe producto de un dolor agudísimo. Tohru le proporcionó enfadada un coletazo en las costillas mandándolo fuera de su alcance. Aprovechó el tiempo que demoró en reponerse para dar lugar a una puerta dimensional. Cruzando al otro mundo, Zeus, tachándola de cobarde, inventó un vórtice con el fin de transferirse a la zona donde se hallaría ahora.

Tohru aterrizó en un bosque de coníferas cercado de cordilleras. Pidió a Kobayashi y a la Kamui bajar utilizando las alas como resbaladillas. En forma humana le aplicó a cada una, incluyéndose, el hechizo del bloqueo de la percepción. Consecutivamente, el olímpico apareció, oteando la arboleda desde lo alto.

 **Zeus** : ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡Partiste de la tumba dejando enterradas las agallas!? ¡Puedo sentirte, gallina escupe-fuego! ¿¡A pesar de esconderte te consideras temible!? -ríe intensamente-.

La faz de Tohru evidenciaba su exasperación. Quería romperle la boca por sus burlas, llenarlo de magulladuras, estrangularlo y acallarlo. Kobayashi se contagió de sentimientos similares a los de su servidora. Kanna apreciaba con desagrado el acontecimiento.

Al escuchar a Zeus recontar el día en que desolló e ingirió a su madre junto a más de su gente, enseguida Kanna y Kobayashi observaron la cólera descomunal que adquirió la hija de la mujer a la cual se le dedicaban chistes obscenos altamente hirientes.

En el punto que el barbudo continuó a insultar a su padre, Tohru, apretando dientes y puños, sentía incapacidad absoluta de controlarse. Estando por desvanecer su invisibilidad e ir directo a él, Kobayashi acomodó la palma en uno de sus hombros indicándole sentarse.

 **Kanna** : Tohru-sama...

 **Tohru** : No es conveniente ni siquiera lesionarlo -dice conteniendo la rabia lo mejor posible-.

Horas transcurrieron. Zeus se impacientó. El rastro de la que anhelaba descuartizar acababa en ese bosque y no aceptaba que pudiera haberse escabullido sin percatarse de ello. Antes de la noche se dio por vencido yéndose fastidiado, cesando así sus provocaciones.

Tohru fatigada de tanto durar con su magia en acción suspendió el hechizo cayendo acostada en césped y hojarasca.

 **Kanna** : Recolectaré madera.

 **Tohru** : Bien.

La propietaria del apartamento era vista por su sirvienta amodorrarse recostada en la base de un pino.

 **Tohru** : Kobayashi-san, esa clase de árboles son escogidos como refugio por las hormigas de picadura ácida.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿¡Qué!? -espabilada, rápido se apartó de donde estaba-.

 **Tohru** : Ja, ja. Estoooy jugando -dice melodiosamente-. Es bonito aquí.

 **Kobayashi** : Sí, muy lindo. Y obscuro.

 **Tohru** : Es lo de menos.

El cielo limpio posibilita presenciar una espectacular multitud de astros y una encantadora luna creciente. La temperatura es fresca. El viento suave y el silencio serenan. El ambiente es magnífico.

 **Kobayashi** : -Varios cientos de segundos después de enmudecerse-. Tohru, ¿por qué te buscan?

 **Tohru** : Yo... no te lo iba a decir. Cremene me delató mencionando lo que hago en tu mundo. Generó que todos lo supieran. Zeus al igual que otros es uno de los interesados en eliminarme. Para haberse introducido en la otra dimensión es porque verdaderamente aspira lograrlo.

 **Kobayashi** : ¿Por qué razones ellos te cazan?

 **Tohru** : Como motivo principal es la venganza. Produje daños irreversibles.

 **Kobayashi** : ... Entiendo.

 **Tohru** : Ojalá salir de este problema fuera sencillo como darles a conocer que he cambiado. Si me vigilaran haciendo lo que hago habitualmente pensarían que finjo ser pacífica. De cierto modo acepto su desconfianza, propósitos de aprehenderme y de matarme. Merezco esto, aunque no me agrade... Quisiera una vida libre de persecuciones, de problemas causados por mi pasado, libre de la preocupación que padezco actualmente. -Une las rodillas y las atrae a su pecho, encima pone los brazos y la barbilla posa sobre éstos, su expresión facial transmite pesadumbre-. Podría perderte a ti, a Kanna, a los demás. Debo distanciarme de ustedes. Así no les daré inconvenientes.

Los ojos de Kobayashi empezaron a brillar por acuosidad...

 **Tohru** : En serio lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa, ser para siempre tu sirvienta -manan lágrimas dejando trazado el recorrido que efectúan antes de desprenderse de su faz-. Lo siento tanto.

"¿Qué digo?", se preguntaba Kobayashi reiteradamente. Ya había sucedido una situación similar con el emperador de la muerte, pero la magnitud del asunto presente es mayor. Está totalmente en desacuerdo con su idea de distanciarse, ¿mas qué alternativa hay?

 **Kobayashi** : No te aflijas por eso. Recuerda que eres más que una trabajadora para mí -dice removiéndose los lentes-. Te lo confieso, jamás quisiera despedirme de ti. Hemos compartido tantas cosas en pocos años. Eres invaluable... Si separarnos es inevitable, en cuanto haya oportunidad de volver te entregaré algo especial. Mientras tanto... -recolocándose los anteojos, a gatas se aproxima a Tohru y con el pulgar quita los restos de su lloro- sigamos disfrutando nuestra compañía.

 **Tohru** : No quiero extrañarte... A ninguno.

 **Kobayashi** : Yo tampoco.

Kanna había vuelto con el material para dar inicio al fuego. Con cautela oía y depositaba lo reunido frente a sus pies.

 **Kanna** : ¡Tohru-sama, ánimo! Los problemas suelen tener más de una solución -dice elevando su brazo-.

El comportamiento alentador de la niña le confortó. Le hacía imaginar que tal vez el porvenir sería opuesto al que creía inapelable.

 **Tohru** : -Restableciendo su esperanza en un buen término de lo que sucede se pone de pie, respira hondo, expulsa el aire sonriendo y con la mano derecha produce una bola de fuego-. Encendamos esa fogata.

 **Kobayashi y Kanna** : ¡Sí!

Por la medianoche, dentro del palacio de la Gran Ciudad del Emperador Nacido de la Crueldad, Agresividad, Furia y Destrucción, lugar vigilado por dos dragones rojizos de espalda picuda bañados con sangre de felones, intrusos y adversarios, se habla de una noticia reciente. El asistente del padre de Tohru, Taichi, es quien la comunica.

 **Taichi** : -Entra a la sala de juntas postrándose ante el emperador-. Señor, disculpe mi interrupción de su descanso.

Emperador: Párate, Taichi. ¿De qué has venido a informarme?

 **Taichi** : Señor, Zeus fue en búsqueda de su hija, la encontró y la siguió hasta este mundo, pero ella logró desaparecer. Eso lo declaró públicamente cerca de media hora atrás.

 **Emperador** : ¿Cómo marcha la Armonía?

 **Taichi** : Habían comenzado a mandar docenas de súbditos muy sensibles al maná a los territorios en que Cremene declaró haberse tropezado con Tohru, para aligerar e intensificar el proceso de su localización.

 **Emperador** : Lo entiendo... Supuestamente, ningún miembro suyo y nuestro debería ir allá. Son muchos los que cooperan en la detección de mi hija. Probablemente haya más inconvenientes en relación con esa norma. Al haber invitado a participar a cualquier interesado en aquella tarea, el no haberla encomendado a selectos bastante confiables y responsables, causará que varios sientan tentación por pasearse, quedarse en esa dimensión. Es posible que induzcan a terceros a repetir sus acciones. La Armonía está incentivando indirectamente a otras comunidades a tomar sus cosas e ir a investigar, dando oportunidad a que se hospeden o se establezcan allí.

 **Taichi** : A este paso se añadirán más peso procurando hacer que la regla sea acatada.

Emperador: Todo debido a una sola cosa pueden perder definitivamente el orden que tanto han pretendido conservar intacto. Aunque no reconozcan que ha sido desde siempre perturbado... -dirige su vista a una de las ventanas arqueadas por donde escasa luz blancuzca entra e ilumina la sala- es la verdad. Dile a los fénix que se dispersen, quiero que encuentren a Tohru. Luego de que lo consigan te pediré el favor de traerla a casa.

 **Taichi** : Sí, señor -dice hincando una rodilla, parte del cabello negro cercano a la frente cuelga hasta las cejas tras haber descendido ligeramente la cabeza-.

Taichi ha destinado miles de años al cumplimiento del más alto nivel alcanzable por un auténtico sirviente del emperador: ser su "Mano Derecha". Entre los objetivos principales que tiene están el trazar planes y estrategias de combate, asignar ocupaciones que encajen con cada persona del pueblo, proceder de acuerdo con los mandatos impuestos por el soberano, promover la disciplina, dar lugar a la muerte en la plaza central a los prisioneros inservibles, incorregibles compañeros desleales a la facción, farsantes y demás, siempre y cuando tenga aprobación. Es un adulto con un comportamiento serio. En su forma humana mide aproximadamente dos metros. Tiene un cuerpo tonificado, cabello oscuro rizado, piel blanca, varias cicatrices en las piernas y los brazos y ojos color aceituna. Viste una gabardina con pantalones entallados y calzado de cuero.

Durante la primera gran batalla entre el Caos y la Armonía, Taichi, de joven, se dedicaba a la recolección de pergaminos y libros sobre la sanación. Ocultando el ser dragones al transformarse en humanos, trabajaba junto a sus hermanos en la venta ambulante de frutas y de agua para todo aquel que tuviera con qué pagar. Cuando realizaban paradas se aplicaba en el acrecentamiento y mejoramiento de los conocimientos mágicos curativos. En aquel entonces su meta primordial era lograr una curación menor e intermedia perfectas. Empezó por cortarse en los brazos con el filo de las piedras para después autosanarse. Los efectos de ser inexperto era dejar las marcas de sus propias heridas, lo cual hacía que se empeñará todavía más en sus estudios y la práctica.  
En el momento que 56 intentos sucedieron consiguió cerrar completamente una de las lesiones sin dejar huella alguna. Siguió con el tratamiento de quemaduras, envenenamientos e intoxicaciones. Su audacia fue enormemente criticada por los de su propia sangre mientras maravillaba y asqueaba a quienes lo captaban hiriéndose y reponiéndose.

Recomendado por sus preocupados hermanos, Taichi se olvidó de ser su propio sujeto de pruebas para posteriormente brindar de forma gratuita sanaciones a los que se hallaran en el recorrido del negocio andante. La efectividad con la que obraba le dio la capacidad de cobrar cuatro monedas de oro.

Su primer contacto con los alados de bandos opuestos fue un hecho desastroso. Un conjunto de ambos comenzó inesperadamente a disputar un territorio semihabitado en particular en el tiempo que una larguísima fila conformada por enfermos, cojos, moribundos acompañados, entre otros estaba esperando ahí ser agraciada por su sanación. El único indicio que hubo acerca de la aproximación de la catástrofe ineludible que vivió fue una monstruosa agitación de los prados. De pronto, para algunos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de morir pudieron oír helados los rugidos de las monumentales criaturas que los aplastaron.  
Indefensos y enteramente vulnerables en campo abierto, la multitud descontrolada corrió en cualquier dirección pretendiendo escapar de la desgracia. Dolorosamente los graves de salud se quedaron atrás al ser abandonados, siendo pisoteados, o alcanzados por los ataques que se arrojaban los dragones.

Taichi se retiró maldiciendo a aquellas facciones que dieron origen a la súbita pérdida de sus allegados. Con ira e impotencia miraba el que no daban importancia a la presencia de la gente, sólo se enfocaban en sus enemigos, convirtiendo entretanto al lugar en un infierno. Pasó a ser el último con pulso de la familia.

Instantes después de que el silencio abundara, caminó devuelta a la zona en que había cuerpos calcinados, carne, órganos deshechos y trozos de hueso esparcidos en la tierra ensangrentada. Todavía mareado por la pestilencia avanzó por el repugnante escenario hasta situarse enfrente de las fauces de un dragón azul cobalto. Aquel imponente ser agonizaba tras haber sido traspasada su barriga con las garras de sus adversarios e imaginó que sería socorrido por Taichi. El desolado muchacho de algún modo percibió su deseo de vivir; sin embargo, en el intervalo en que dudó si sanarlo o no, terminó la vida del dragón. Debajo del hocico de éste encontró la daga que su hermano mayor cargaba. Sanguinolenta, decidió limpiarla con su camisa, guardándola en el bolsillo frontal del pequeño pantalón.

Paralizado por el resoplido de otro de los de su especie a metros de distancia atrás suyo, creyó que iba ser devorado, pero ocurrió algo increíble. El dragón de color naranja y abdomen grisáceo que había retornado a donde mismo que él con la orden de rematar a los sobrevivientes de la Armonía vio en silencio la limpieza que Taichi daba a la diminuta arma y al mismo tiempo la salida abundante de líquido rojo del gigante de escamas azules a través de una abertura horizontal por las costillas. Malinterpretó malévola y placenteramente lo acaecido; su imaginación le dijo que ese muchacho fue quien causó que expirara. Forzándolo a acompañarlo, así se principió la carrera de Taichi en la Ciudad del Emperador, quien jamás ha confesado ser uno de ellos.

Antes los humanos eran considerados una raza insignificante. A los dragones no les interesaba si alguno o múltiples de ellos se atravesaban en sus conflictos o si éstos se desencadenaban dentro de sus dominios. De todos modos, no pisaban el suelo que poseían con fines de conquista pues sostenían que sería cobarde apropiarse de los espacios que gozaban siendo una especie fácil de exterminar, de inútiles recursos para pelear.

Dándose las primeras apariciones de hombres enfrentándolos y venciéndolos en grupos, se inició un replanteo acerca de su peligrosidad. Por parte del Caos, si se acrecentaba el número de pérdidas por el humano reflexionarían sobre la necesidad de destruirlos para prevenir su transformación en una amenaza seria. En cambio, las ideas de la Armonía iban por un rumbo distinto. Debido a los humanos la facción había perdido individuos valiosos, poderosos, experimentados que se requerían para futuras luchas contra los miembros del lado opuesto. Debían convertirse en aliados antes de que en combinación con las bajas producidas por su principal dolor de cabeza se aminorara la cantidad de guerreros disponibles a tal punto de verse al borde de la derrota y desintegración.

Habiendo convencido al hombre de ser "los buenos de la historia" por medio del ofrecimiento de sus saberes, talismanes portentosos, envío de ayudantes para la reconstrucción de sus propiedades, salvaguardas para sus gobernantes y una relación amistosa donde los beneficios sobrarían, forjaron una alianza en contra del Caos en la que al pasar un tiempo activa los dioses se unieron.

La Armonía se ganaría el nombre de "Facción del Orden" luego de colaborar en miles de contiendas como apoyo principal. Posterior a eso, adquirieron refuerzos celestiales y humanos cada que los requirieran.


	4. ¡Encontradas!

Kobayashi había despertado con apetencia de extender su descanso. Somnolienta notó el no haberse quitado los lentes antes de dormir y, a la vez, lo opaco que estaban los cristales por humedad. Levantó medio cuerpo primero y quedó sentada después tras recoger las piernas y cruzarlas. Con la manga del abrigo frotó ambos lentes, talló los ojos con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y procedió a reponerse el objeto que corrige sus problemas de la vista: hipermetropía, miopía y astigmatismo. Oía las risas de Tohru un tanto lejos, por lo que se levantó para acercársele. Sacudió la suciedad de la ropa y avanzó con las manos introducidas en el abrigo.  
A los primeros pasos que dio miró la madera quemada y humeante usada para tener calor durante la noche; aspiraba y exhalaba lentamente con dicha el aire tan puro, y con el mismo ánimo escuchaba a los pajarillos volar y cantar, los sonidos de las ardillas y el taladrar de carpinteros. El cielo se hallaba recubierto de nubes aborregadas. Las ramas de los pinos se movían con ligereza. La temperatura era fría para su gusto, pero tolerable. Las cordilleras estaban en su mayoría sombreadas; varios rayos amarillentos atravesaban las nubes e iluminaban ciertas partes mientras que donde Kobayashi se ubicaba el sol resplandecía en todo momento.

Próxima al sitio en que estaba Tohru escuchaba chapoteos y su voz que por unos instantes le pareció muy armónica. El traje de sirvienta y la indumentaria de la Kamui se encontraban dobladas y puestas a la orilla del lago en que se bañaban y divertían ambas dragonas. Fue percibida de inmediato.

 **Kanna** : Buenos días, Kobayashi -dijo manteniéndose sumergida hasta el cuello un tanto distante de la orilla-.

 **Tohru** : ¡Kobayashi-san! -nadó hasta situársele adelante, luego reposó en el borde terroso los codos y alzó los brazos en dirección al rostro con cierta inclinación para apoyar las palmas debajo de las mejillas-.

 **Kobayashi** : -El cautivante color reluciente de los ojos de Tohru, su bello semblante, su contento bastante ostensible le provocaron sonreír de forma involuntaria-. Buen día, buen día.

La mujer de cabellos rosados dobló las rodillas, se quitó los lentes y juntando una mano sobre otra extrajo agua más de tres veces para lavarse el rostro. Cuando vio las ondas generadas sobre la superficie del lago debido a las gotas que se le desprendían, se dio cuenta del bello líquido turquesa cristalino contenido ahí.

 **Tohru** : ¿No piensas meterte?

 **Kobayashi** : Por desgracia, Tohru, no sé flotar.

 **Kanna** : Sólo mueves piernas y brazos sin detenerte.

 **Tohru** : ¿Ves?, puedes aprender.

 **Kobayashi** : Ah... -removió su calzado, levantó el pantalón hasta las pantorrillas e introdujo los pies-. Prefiero esto.

 **Tohru** : Está bien... -aceptó con un poco de decepción agachando la vista-. ¡Uh-uh!, ¡quedándote aquí podrías dirigir una carrera entre Kanna y yo!

 **Kobayashi** : Veamos... ¿Qué te parece el que empiecen desde esta orilla, toquen la del otro lado y regresen para determinar a la ganadora?

 **Tohru** : ¡Genial! ¡Kanna, acércate!

Tohru y Kanna salieron del agua, Kobayashi se recolocó calcetas y zapatos. Las competidoras tomaron sus lugares distanciadas tres metros una de la otra. Aquella que domina las llamas calentaba y la pequeña capaz de producir electricidad retiraba de cada una de sus dos coletas las tres cuentas perfectamente esféricas. 

A poco más de dos kilómetros estaban siendo observadas por un grupo grande de enanos trepados en las copas de los árboles que se encuentran en los terrenos altos del bosque. Habían sido atraídos por los gritos de la hija del emperador. Todos gordos, barbones y acorazados. Algunos llevan mazas, arcos y provisiones. Doce catalejos eran usados para la acechanza, siendo uno de ellos propiedad del líder.

 **Líder enano** : Admiren eso... ¡dos sublimes doncellas en estos territorios es completamente inhabitual!

 **Enano 2** : ¿Se tratarán de aventureras? -dice cambiando de ojo para seguir viendo a través del ocular-.

 **Enano 3** : ¡Oigan, los demás también queremos satisfacer a nuestros ojos!

 **Enano 4** : ¡Sí, no sean egoístas, compartan el avistamiento del milagro que nos concedieron las deidades!

Kanna y Tohru, listas para empezar, se pusieron en cuclillas estirando los brazos, con la barbilla pegada al pecho.

 **Tohru** : Todavía te queda tiempo para que retrocedas.

 **Kanna** : No perderé.

 **Kobayashi** : -Estando detrás y en medio de ambas-. Será una cuenta regresiva del tres al uno. En cuanto diga "ya" empiezan. Tres... Dos...

El acallamiento fue producto de la concentración de las contrincantes. La respiración la efectuaban con serenidad; el cuerpo lo conservaban estupendamente inmóvil.

 **Kobayashi** : Uno... ¡Ya!

El salto que dieron fue simultáneo; semisumergidas es la forma en que avanzaban. Sus velocidades prosiguieron emparejadas incluso al momento de darse impulso al alcanzar las paredes gruesas de tierra y roca hundidas. En el momento que continuaron con el retorno hacia donde estaba Kobayashi, Kanna aceleró inmensamente extrayendo a Tohru de su campo de visión. La chica de cabellos rubios no aceptaba la desventaja insistiendo con ánimo en rebasar a la pequeña.  
Faltando cada vez menos, la dragona mayor percibió el acercamiento de múltiples presencias, por lo que detuvo a Kanna sujetándola del tobillo. Haciéndole percatarse de quienes se aproximaban, emergieron provocando que el agua se elevara con violencia. Agitando las alas aterrizaron en breve en los suelos que pisaba Kobayashi, posándosele delante. Los desnudos acabaron en un santiamén cuando dieron uso a la magia para la fabricación de su ropa y colocación fugaz de la misma.

El trío de féminas escuchaba la voz de muchos hombres cantando fuertemente al unísono. Eran los enanos. El líder iba al frente, los demás caminaban levantando las rodillas hasta el abdomen con espadas desenvainadas, con las mazas en el hombro y los que manipulaban el arco marchaban con el carcaj en la espalda y el arma colgada en el brazo.

 **Líder enano** : ¡Caballeros, casi es momento de llegar con las preciosuras! ¡Hagamos que sepan de nuestra existencia, pero esfuércense en tentarlas y no asustarlas!

 **Todos los enanos** : -Afinando lo mejor posible la voz, dieron inicio al canto-. ¡No tenemos más capacidad para resistir, acción queremos ya! ¡Toleramos abundantes minutos escondidos en arbustos espinosos tan sólo para mirar sin molestar al par de linduras de exquisitas curvas por donde nos queremos deslizar! ¡No retractaremos lo que queremos lograr, excelentes manjares anhelamos probar! ¡Somos quienes dejan a las nenas rogando por más y más! 

Habiendo arribado el área en que están Kanna, Kobayashi y Tohru dejan caer su armamento, encajando firmemente las hojas de doble filo en la tierra y originando grietas en ésta al chocarle con el acero denso y rectangular de las mazas.  
Cincuenta enanos rodearon en forma de media luna a las señoritas. La única intranquila era cabellos rosados. En cuanto el jefe de barbas anaranjadas y melena del mismo color se les ubica a escasos metros adelante, Tohru cruza sus brazos y Kanna forma de nuevo sus coletas con cuentas presentando desinterés por la situación.

 **Líder enano** : Antes de presentarme, permítanme agregar que ustedes poseen un encanto inalcanzable, puesto que surgieron de una estupenda mujer cuya suntuosidad la asemejaba al astro más fulgurante del universo, al brillo en la cueva de eterna oscuridad producto de una abertura salvadora, a la refulgencia proveniente del fascinante espadón de cristal inquebrantable, que todo lo corta y nada lo mancha...

Y el enano hablaba y hablaba. Parecía que nada habría que lo callara. Sin embargo, Tohru desesperada miró directamente hacia el sol por segundos; estornudó y "accidentalmente" reveló sus cuernos y cola. La boca del pequeño hombre se selló y la de sus compañeros, por el contrario, se abrió.

 **Enano 5** : -Riendo con nerviosismo restriega los pelos de su papada y recoge la maza-. Bueno amigos, aquí tenemos dos opciones, huir o pelear contra la... -en ese instante, Kanna enseñó lo que Tohru para evidenciar su verdadera naturaleza- las dragonas. -Voltea a ver a quien tiene al lado derecho, le da una palmada en el hombro de manera amistosa y aquel reacciona con un movimiento violento para devolver el mango de su arma filosa a sus manos-. ¿Tú que dices?

 **Enano 6** : ... ¡Qué los que salgan vivos de este encuentro vacíen los barriles de cerveza de las tabernas y hereden después su suerte a las futuras generaciones!

La lascivia se desvaneció pronto con ayuda del corto discurso. Había que postergar las ideas sucias y de conquista. No obstante, es el líder quien tenía la última palabra...

 **Líder enano** : ¡Démosle trabajo a la muerte!

Mientras los enanos corrían hacia las jovencitas para machacarlas...

 **Tohru** : Kobayashi-san, ¿podemos?

 **Kobayashi** : Una paliza bastará.

 **Tohru** : ¡Entendido!

Por alguna razón, nadie se concentraba en Kobayashi, lo que la asombraba y relajaba. De todos modos, creó distancia con el enfrentamiento refugiándose entre un conjunto de coníferas amontonadas.

Sin usar magia, Tohru y Kanna se encargaban de los que miden menos de 1.56 m. a puñetazos y patadas. Reprimían sus fuerzas para procurar que sus ataques no fueran mortales.  
Kanna atrapaba flechas a alucinantes velocidades y trituraba las puntas; aquellas que no podía agarrar las evadía. Faltó poco para que una quedara encajada en su cuello. En menos de medio minuto había vencido a ocho enanos.

Tohru arrojaba a los hombrecitos que derrotaba a los que se le arrimaban, derrumbándolos. Algunos que arremetieron en su contra con espadas perdieron media hoja del arma tras frenárselas, apoyar el pulgar en el centro de éstas y ejercer presión hasta dividirlas. Menos de dos minutos transcurrieron y treinta enanos yacían en la tierra inconscientes e inmovilizados.

Uno de los que portaban las mazas consiguió golpearle en la espalda a Kanna mientras usaba a un camarada como saco de boxeo, tirándola de forma intensa y levantando polvo inmensamente. Fue el líder, quien enseguida se glorificó por tal hazaña. Dispuesto a darle el siguiente impacto mientras seguía tendida boca abajo, la Kamui le asestó una patada doble contrayendo y estirando las piernas vertiginosamente como si fuese un caballo enfadado. Habiéndolo hecho estrellarse en un tronco apartado volvió a ponerse de pie.

A mediados de la refriega uno de los fénix enviados por el emperador de la muerte captó a colita verde, por lo que se retiró por donde venía teniendo como nuevo destino la ciudad del Caos para cumplir con el encargo hecho a ellos, informar al padre de Tohru de su hija y dejar el resto a Taichi. Kobayashi lo vio yéndose. En el momento que concluyera la pelea comunicaría a su sirvienta de ello.


	5. ¡Mientras tanto!

Mientras el enfrentamiento entre los enanos y el par de dragonas ocurría, los nipones habían amanecido con un día fresco y despejado que se mantuvo en esas mismas condiciones hasta llegadas las cinco de la tarde. Un descenso en la temperatura iba adueñándose de las lecturas de los termómetros, y por lo visto y escuchado por parte de los noticieros, pasadas las horas vespertinas el clima se tornaría frígido.

En el penúltimo piso de un edificio de oficinas perteneciente a la compañía "Jigokumeguri Zaibatsu", segundo hogar de aquellos con licenciatura en ingeniería en sistemas, un montonsillo de personas abrumadas continúa con su labor. Quienes teclean a la perfección sosteniendo velocidades sensacionales porciones de la torre de documentos repartidos entre todo el personal se mortifican cada que oyen el repetitivo pulsar de la tecla "atrás" o "eliminar" proveniente de los que manipulan inexpertamente el teclado.  
A algunos les crujen las rodillas al levantarse de la silla y les tiemblan los parpados o uno solo. A ratos, en filas pequeñas se dirigen a la cafetera para rellenar sus tazas. Pocos hacen preparación de tés. Ambas bebidas sabrosas han sido las que desde siempre se han consumido ahí. En ocasiones, las comidas de los locales próximos al edificio aromatizan la oficina.

Una de las trabajadoras, Elma Jouii, poseía una caja con cincuenta chocolates chiclosos. A su lado izquierdo se sienta Makoto Takiya y al derecho la señorita Kobayashi. Con gusto interminable les ofrece de sus dulces. Suele dejar en sus asientos paletas, gomas de mascar, bolitas de caramelo macizo de sus sabores preferidos cuando llega antes que ellos.

 **Sr. Sadao** : ¡Dulce, por favor! -dice estirando el brazo arriba con la mano en posición para cachar desde su espacio, el tercer escritorio de los cuatro acomodados uno tras otro horizontalmente que se hallan delante de la hilera en la que está Elma-.

 **Elma** : -Abre el cajón que contiene los chocolates sin apartar los ojos del monitor y sin dejar de mover ágilmente los dedos de la mano izquierda por el teclado. Tras agarrar uno, mira unos segundos a su compañero por el borde superior de la pantalla para determinar el lanzamiento-. ¡Ahí va! -con un movimiento rápido arroja el chocolate, el cual aterriza de forma estupenda en la palma del señor Sadao, enseguida recibiendo las gracias-.

 **Takiya** : ¿Has visto a Kobayashi, te ha llamado?

 **Elma** : No. Estoy pensando en ir a su apartamento cuando se acabe la jornada.

 **Takiya** : ¿Puedo acompañarte? Tengo que devolverle su mando, ya conseguí uno nuevo.

 **Elma** : ¡No hay problema!

 **Takiya** : Gracias... -detiene su tecleo-. ¿Crees que se haya enfermado?

 **Elma** : Nuestro jefe no ha notificado que Kobayashi haya intentado justificar su falta -emite un gruñido por habérsele situado cerca del computador una densa pila de más tareas en papeles que ocasionó un ligero temblor en el tablero-. Es raro.

 **Takiya** : Completamente. Oye, después de ir a verla, ¿te interesaría ir a comer?

 **Elma** : ¡Una propuesta increíblemente irrechazable!

Elma dirige los brazos a los lados y los va elevando. Estando del todo extendidos entrelaza sus dedos y deja salir un bostezo profundo que acaba con un corto "ñaaam". Entretanto eso pasaba hizo hacia atrás la silla de ruedas deslizando los pies para adelante, distanciándose alrededor de medio metro de su sitio laboral personal. Luego, giró el asiento en dirección a Takiya.

 **Elma** : No he podido conseguirme la cantidad usual de sustento de cada mes por el pago del alquiler y los arreglos de la casa. Casi estoy muriendo de hambre.

 **Takiya** : ¿Un "todo lo que puedas comer" podría remediar las cosas, aunque sea temporalmente?

De pronto, los ojos de la mujer de cabello negro con puntas moradas brillaron. Lamía sus labios con la punta de la lengua poniéndolos relucientes y al mismo tiempo salivaba mucho. A punto estuvo una compañera que caminaba cerca suyo de decirle si quería que le diera una servilleta, pues comenzó a ver cómo estaba por escapársele un hilo de saliva, pero Takiya captó su atención moviendo su boca con un poco de discreción para comunicarle mudamente "límpiate la...". Elma reaccionó avergonzada. En breve retiró con su dorso aquello, manchándose la manga, y tragó sus babas. En silencio bajó la cabeza para esconder el rubor, encorvándose en el acto.

 **Elma** : Yo... agradezco tu invitación.

 **Takiya** : Bien. Yo me encargo de la cuenta.

 **Elma** : -Reverenciándose desciende más la cara colorada-. ¡Agradezco tu bondad! 

_Durante la mañana de ese día..._

Lucoa quiso acompañar a Shouta en su trayecto a la escuela, pero el pequeño varón se lo negó siendo posible por la situación que sus padres, quienes están fuera del país por motivos vacacionales, aproximadamente una semana anterior a la del presente hicieron aparecer a partir de la encomienda a la serpiente emplumada de apoyarlo en sus estudios: una constante persecución ejecutada por ésta misma, armada con los libros de las materias de su grado escolar y conocimientos milenarios propios. Lucoa no daba tregua. Entraba en medio de la ducha del menor aclarándole que tan pronto como cerrara las llaves del agua con el objetivo posterior de agarrar su toalla, secarse, vestirse e irse del baño, principiaría cuestionarios acerca de las lecciones vistas un día antes. Lo apartaba de sus descansos diurnos ocasionales, del tiempo que dedicaba a ver televisión, leer cómics, navegar por internet en busca de contenidos que no correspondiesen a su formación académica y de su pereza, para confinarlo en la habitación y ahí volverse su maestra. Diariamente, llegada la noche terminaba la duradera enseñanza. Shouta agotado y harto se lanzaba a la cama.

En esa mañana el jovenzuelo de cabellos morados no quiso que se le uniera su "hermana mayor" en el camino a la escuela porque durante esa caminata pensaría en si pedirle o no que agregara temas sobre magia. Hacía mucho que se distanció de aprenderla y practicarla, así que sentía estar oxidado.  
A mitad de recorrido dejó de avanzar y miró atrás. Creyó haberse ido muy groseramente (más del cómo se lo tomó realmente Lucoa, quien a sus espaldas tan sólo sonrió y le deseó callada un buen día). Le pareció buena idea retornar, decirle el adiós que no le dio y así borrar ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento, sin embargo, el tiempo estaba en su contra...

 **Shouta** : -Caminaba agarrando las asas de la mochila-. _Devuelta en casa me disculparé, y... tal vez..._ -su voz mental y comportamiento se tornaron alegres- _¡no, más bien, estaré dispuesto a hacer junto a Lucoa cualquier cosa que quiera realizar!_ _La he visto jugar con Kanna y Saikawa póker y también a las damas. Unas cuantas partidas no estarían mal..._

Si bien el niño y la ex diosa llevaban mucho conviviendo, su relación no fue creciendo progresivamente, sin estancamientos, sino hasta hace unos meses cercanos al inicio del año actual.

Lucoa omitió el comportamiento materno con el que trataba a Shouta como un nene. De igual modo, detuvo sus intentos de erotismo y ofrecimientos sexuales que desesperaban al mago menor de la familia. La compra de una litera significó un alivio para Shouta, además de lo anterior, pues la porción de colchón que abarcaba era muy menor a la de la divina dragona; en bastantes ocasiones los pechos suyos le asfixiaban y lo tiraba del lecho tras menearse en tanto soñaba. Escogió descansar en la parte de arriba.

Lucoa se entristeció. Creyó que aquella notoria felicidad de aquel que protegía y quería se debía a no tenerla tan unida a él, y de cierto modo así era. Supuso entonces que se había vuelto un estorbo. Próxima a retirarse, Shouta se percató de lo que planeaba.  
En una conversación con la mujer consternada le aclaró la verdadera fuente de su contento, también se disculpó por haberla apartado bruscamente sin remordimiento ni tomar consciencia de cómo le afectaría. Velozmente la sonrisa de Lucoa volvía. De ahí en adelante han ido construyendo un lazo fraternal, estable y próspero. 

_De regreso con Kobayashi y las demás..._

Los últimos hombres barrigones de baja estatura continuaron peleando permaneciendo impávidos. Su gente se enorgullece de aquellos que luchan hasta el final. Es normal ver que si una multitud pierde una batalla contra oponentes que los superan en número y/o fuerza todos quienes pertenecen o pertenecieron a ésta ganan reconocimiento gracias a sus gallas. Huir conlleva deshonor, desconocimiento.

Llegado el momento en que ninguno de los presentes era capaz de prolongar lo que se comenzó, Kanna y Tohru hicieron recuento de los que habían vencido. Colita verde le presumió a la niña tener la cifra superior, esperando fastidiarle. Pero Kanna, inalterada, la enfadó al darle el comentario en que si la carrera acuática no se hubiese cancelado ella habría ganado.

Tras Kobayashi salir de la cobertura, las dragonas se le juntaron por el frente.

 **Kobayashi** : Tohru, podría equivocarme, pero, vi un... ¿fénix? El asunto es que, cuando recién volaba por aquí, retomó la dirección de donde provenía. Me dio mala espina y decidí hablarte de eso al terminarse la pelea.

Más que provocarle miedo, la sirvienta se preguntaba con mucho interés el por qué de eso ocurrido. Arqueaba la ceja moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro.

 **Tohru** : -Con extrañeza, contesta a Kobayashi-. Mi padre está buscándome.


End file.
